Why should i worry?
by goldenriki
Summary: Konohamaru's depressed because of an embarrasing accident. So who better to cheer him up then Konoha's number 1, hyperactive, unpredictable knuckle headed ninja! SONGFIC!


**This is a Naruto SONGFIC!! the song is 'Why should i worry' by Billy Joel. Hope you guys like it!! .**

* * *

It was another day in Konoha. The sun rose from behind the Hokage Mountains and casted its golden rays on the village. In a giant mansion by the borders of the village lived the Fourth Hokage's son Namikaze Naruto. Naruto grunted in annoyance as the suns rays shone through the window of the master bedroom where he was sleeping.

"Argh, man I just got back from an S-ranked mission. Geez the sun must really hate me to dare show its face when I was having a great dream about ramen" said Naruto as he tried to go back to sleep. …………………………………………………"Damn it now my sleepiness is gone! Thank you sun!" growled Naruto as he glared at the giant light bulb that just won't switch off (or so he calls it that).

So with his sleepiness gone he trotted to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth then he headed to the kitchen to make some ramen however it seems today wasn't his lucky day because when he opened the cupboards………

"Arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh I forgot to get some more supplies of ramen yesterday nnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo!!" shouted Naruto in agony. After his dramatic loss he decided to head to Ichiraku's ramen stand instead.

As he walked down the street people gave him polite nods and greetings. Long gone were the glares of hatred and fear. Even though Naruto didn't practically enjoy the formalities like Naruto-sama or Namikaze-sama he still liked the attention.

"Oy old man I'll have the usual three miso ramen, two chicken and two beef please" shouted Naruto as he took his normal seat. However he noticed someone already sitting on HIS seat. Deciding it was too early to throw a fit he calmly sat next to the person who dared take his seat. When he took a closer look at the person though his face immediately broke out in a grin.

"Konohamaru! What are you doing here" asked Naruto happy to see his little brother figure at his favourite restaurant.

"Leader! I was hoping you'd show up" said Konohamaru as he gave his _big brother _a hug.

"Really? Why?" asked a confused Naruto.

Konohamaru's head dropped to the ground as he said in a low voice. "Well you see Leader, I was waiting for Moegi and Udon at the training grounds yesterday when………….

_**Flashback mode……….**_

"_Where is Udon and Moegi" growled Konohamaru. He and his teammates agreed to meet at the training field today but they were three hours late. 'Hmmmm….maybe their hanging around Leader's sensei Kakashi to much thought Konohamaru. "Ohhh well, maybe I should go find them" said Konohamaru to himself. _

_As Konohamaru was walking down the village's road he got lost in thought that he made a wrong turn at an alley way and got to a part of Konoha which he didn't recognize. _

"_Ohhh shit where the hell am I" said Konohamaru when he finally realized he was in a remote part of Konoha._

"_No biggy I can find my way back to the training grounds, beside I'm going to be the future Hokage I have to know my way around my village" said Konohamaru confidently. _

_7 hours later…………….._

_We find Konohamaru walking like a dead corpse all over Konoha and scaring some kids at play._

"_Shhhhhhhiiiiiiiiittttttttt I'm hopelessly lost and in my own village" shouted Konohamaru as he finally broke down sniffling. _

_Just then a group of kids walked by and saw him crying. One of them recognizing who he was decided to ask him what's the matter. _

"_Excuse me Konohamaru-sama but what's bothering you?" asked the kid. _

"_Huh? Oh nothing" said Konohamaru quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. However the kids just gave him a look that clearly said 'don't lie to us Konohamaru-sama'. Sighing he explained how he was lost and if they were able to help him._

"_Sure Konohamaru-sama" said the kids trying not to laugh out loud. _

_**Flashback mode end……….**_

"They guided me back to a familiar road easily and I was able to get back home. But it was so embarrassing Leader! I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage and I'll be the future Hokage as well but I got lost in my own village and had to be lead back like a dog by kids half my age!" said Konohamaru disappointment and sadness covered each word that came out of his mouth.

"Wow Konohamaru, that was quite surprising and stupid if I say so myself" said Naruto who by know finished all his ramen and was paying the bill.

Konohamaru's face only lowered more, his idol and Leader even thought it was stupid. Naruto noticing his downcast look decided to take matter into his own hands. He ushered him out of the restaurant and the two began walking down the road to nowhere in particular.

They walked in silence until Naruto decided to sing surprising both Konohamaru and the villagers and Shinobis walking by.

**One minute I'm in Central Park, then I'm down on Delancey Street. From the Bow'ry to St Marks there's a syncopated beat.** Naruto's voice gathered quite a lot of attention as he continued singing all the while looking at Konohamaru.

**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm streetwise I can improvise. **He then grabbed Konohamaru and jumped onto a roof top.

**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm streetsmart I've got New York City heart! **Naruto started walking along the roof top with Konohamaru and a crowd of villagers and shinobi beneath them.

**Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire.** Konohamaru was now really confused a) why was Leader singing and b) why was there a crowd following them? Haven't they heard anyone sing before?. Naruto jumped down from the roof tops and lead the crowd beneath them.

Konohamaru then suddenly realized what Leader was trying to do, so he too jumped down and began following Leader's beat.

**The rhythm of the city but once you get it down then you can own this town! You can wear the crown! **Naruto turned to Konohamaru and motioned for him to sing, and Konohamaru did just that.

**Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire. **This time Naruto joined in as well **Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire.**

Some beautiful ladies then walked beside them and sang along as well. **Ev'rything goes Ev'rything fits. **Konohamaru and Naruto then sang to the ladies while flexing their muscles causing some to faint **They love me at the Chelsea they adore me at the Ritz!**

Then the whole village seemed to get into it as they to sang to the beat together with Naruto and Konohamaru **Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line I got street savoire faire. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I said whoo,whoo,whoo, whoo, whoo say whoo, whoo. whoo. whoo, whoo. **As the music died down everyone went back to what they were doing before as if nothing happened while Naruto took Konohamaru up to the Hokage faces.

"……..Thanks Leader for today it really helped" said Konohamaru giving Naruto a warm smile.

"Don't sweat it Konohamaru, remember just because you and I come form the blood lines of legendary ninjas doesn't mean we have to be perfect at everything" said Naruto as he ruffled Konohamaru's hair in affection while the two watched the sunset together.


End file.
